Broken promises
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: Poppyfur is fowerclan's medicine cat under the rule of Daggerstar.She falls in love with Daggerstar but when a prophercy comes up:The kin of dagger will rise,Could she keep her unborn kits alive? Adopted by Really Random Person.
1. Alligences

Broken faith

Authors note:This is a story told by a cat called Poppyfur about breaking the medicine cat code.

_**Flowerclan**_

_Leader:_Daggerstar-a small dark tabby tom

_Deputy:_Dovefeather-a grey and black she-cat.

_Medicine cat:_Poppyfur-a tabby she-cat with mystic grey eyes.(Apprentice:Starpaw)

Warriors:

Ringfoot-a tabby tom with white stripes on his paws.

Skyglitter-a tabby she-cat with bright,sparkling eyes.

Frostheart-White she-cat.

Fadingstorms-a dark grey tom with white paws.(Apprentice:Moonpaw)

Whisperingtail-a white tom with a black tail and paws.

Poundingheart-a ginger tom with grey eyes.

Jayshadow-a grey tom with a dark line on his back.(Apprentice:Furrypaw)

Thunderingsky-a large ginger tom with dark paws and tail.

Smallpatch-a very small black and white tom.(Apprentice:Fleetpaw)

Tallstripe-a white tom with grey markings.

Listenear-a tabby she-cat who has a ragged ear.(Apprentice:Shinepaw)  
Lightcloud-a white and brown she-cat.  
Sleetwinds-a white tom with spicky fur on his head

Apprentices:

Moonpaw-a white she-cat with a dark circle on her back

Furrypaw-a tabby tom with spiked up fur.

Shinepaw-a silver she-cat with silvery-grey eyes.

Fleetpawa -black she-cat with white stripes.  
Starpaw-a silver she-cat,training to be a medicine cat

Queens:

Silverwhispers-a silver she-cat.

Fallingrain-a white she-cat with deep-blue eyes.

Snowstrike-a white she-cat with grey flecks.

Elders:

Rainbowfur-a tabby tom with a grey stripe.

Starshine-a silver she-cat who knows who killed her mate,Rainstar.


	2. Poppyfur's fear

_**Chapter 1**_

Daggerstar walked in Poppyfur's den.

"Poppyfur, Starclan has spoken to told me this:_The kin orf Dagger,will rise with the spirit of Rain._ Tell me what it means"snapped the small cat.

"I..I don't know what it means, haven't spoken to only time they have spoken to me is to tell me about...."Poppyfur broke off.

"To tell you about what,Poppyfur?"

"About...Black."The Medicine cat went to her store and padded back with a bundle of wrinkled leaves."I plan to use this,Daggerstar.....Hello Starshine"Meowed Poppyfur.

"Hello,Poppyfur and Daggerstar"meowed the looked away from Daggerstar and stared at the walked past her and sat in front of her.

"Tell me, is Black?"Poppyfur looked away she whispered in a voice that wasn't hers."Black will seek revange on her father and lose Odd in the prossece."Daggerstar looked at looked around to make sure that Starshine had gone."The Black will seek revange on her father because of threats."

Daggerstar stared at her."Poppyfur,are you ok?"he shook her head."I'll be fine.I need to go to the MoonPath for the Medicine cat garethering!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Poppyfur was in a starry forest with no Starclan Rainstar stepped out.

"Poppyfur,I know that Black will be born first before Fox,Butter and i must tell you something.I was not killed by rouges but 't trust him,Poppyfur,he'll try to kill no cat this,not even Daggerstar,Black is a kit which you already know must be worried about the prophercy about kin of Dagger will rise with the spirit of 's because he thinks that the cat involded will kill is wrong 's shine with deadly nightshade will rid of Dagger"meowed the ginger tom with grey looked at the cat.

"Rainstar,will i be punished for having this kit?"asked Poppyfur, looked at her.

"No,but this kit will be alone until the two lonilest cats fall in love with each will find themselves in each other."Then the scence changed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Poppyfur was standing by a stream,watching two cats groom each a white she-cat with odd eyes fur sparkled with starlight but her eyes burned red flames._"Black will seek revange on her father but lose Odd in the process"_whispered in the Black she-cat's mind she saw a ginger tom with a white tipped tail and paw._"Yes,Fox will rule Flower........"_ Then Poppyfur woke up.*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Poppyfur rushed to her was eyes showed red flames._Just like that white she-cat's eyes_ she thought.

"Poppyfur, now you know that i killed my father, i'll have to kill you as well"he lept at coward in the store was very small only for Poppyfur to hide gazed at her stomach._i'll protect you,Blackkit,from That murderer_ she terrified Medicine cat waited until Daggerstar had gone,then sneaked out of 's spirit appeared._"We'll protect you both,Poppyfur and time Daggerstar strikes use your power"_whispered he vanished.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**THW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BLACKKIT'S FIRST APPREANCE.**


	3. Daggerstar's Rage

_**Chapter 2**_

Poppyfur looked at Daggerstar._I hope he doesn't know about Blackkit_ she thought was born a few moonrises ago,on a Lunaeclisp._"She'll be fine until you get back, has the same the desinty as Fox"_ whispered nooded.

"I guess so"she raced to the was there.

"Hi,Poppyfur,you've lost weight"Seawave Whistlingwinds appreared followed by had an apprentice.

"This is Wingpaw"indroduced Kiddingfur


End file.
